


To-Be

by 2w0n_l0vechild



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Black Markets, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Car Sex, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Morning Cuddles, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Open Relationships, Prostitute, Same-Sex Marriage, Temporary Amnesia, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Torture, changkyun has a toxic girlfriend or maybe not, chokers and lip gloss, dodo and wonhee are dating, hyungwon is a baby boy, kihyun was an accident child, minhyuk can seduce with just a wink, wonho is the mafia boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2w0n_l0vechild/pseuds/2w0n_l0vechild
Summary: Chae Hyungwon's parents arrange a marriage for him against his will so he runs away from home and joins a mafia gang. There he falls in love with the boss aka Lee Hoseok. Little did he know this Lee Hoseok was supposed to be his husband. But the story is not as simple as that....
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun/Lee Hoseok/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo/Yoo Kihyun, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it.

"I don't want to live anymore." He complained. Pouring the last bit of alcohol in his glass. The bartender stared at him with eyes full of concern. 

"Oh God. Hyungwon, it's just an arrange marriage!" His friend sighed, taking out his phone, seemingly texting someone. Hyungwon tried to peek but couldn't see exactly 'who' though. 

His head was a mess right now. And his vision couldn't possibly be more blurry. He tapped on the glass with his fingertips. "Ugh, how I wish the angel of death could accompany me to the other side right now". He admitted earning an annoyed glare from the guy sitting next to him.

"It's here!!" Kihyun yelled out loud, with a change of expression on his face. "What? The angel of death?" Hyungwon asked him with a slightly expecting gaze. "No. The car idiot."

Hyungwon saw his friend pass some money to the bartender secretly along with words of gratitude. Kihyun, then looked at his watch, stomping his feet on the ground with every passing second. "It should start kicking in by now." 

Hyungwon's face should visible confusion and Kihyun's unusual smirk wasn't helping. "Kicking in?" He questioned but instead of replying Kihyun silently nodded. "Did you mix something funny in the drinks?"

The glass slipped from his hand after realization hit him. He couldn't hear the music anymore. His legs felt wobbly and his body weak. The next thing you know, his vision went blank. Before passing out he could hear Kihyun mouth out a "Sorry. It needed to be done."

"Will he be okay? What if-" The bartender's mouth was closed shut by a gun pointed to his head. He gulped down the nervousness. "I'll take good care of my friend. Don't worry." Kihyun replied in a rather harsh tone.

After successfully intimidating the bartender he carefully put the gun back in his coat and flashed him an innocent smile. He couldn't possibly carry Hyungwon all the way outside so he turned to the person who was standing right beside the entrance. 

"Hyung, at least help me."

-Hyungwon-

After laying for about an hour or two Hyungwon's eyes slowly opened. He was still slightly dazed but sobered up by now. He gawked at the ceiling for a while, it wasn't recognizable at all. He sat up in confusion and looked around. He didn't remember having any of the antique furniture in his mansion. 

The memories came rushing back to him. He went to a club to drink all his sorrows out with someone, a friend. But who? He could hardly remember any of the conversations he had with him but he did remember the face.

"Kihyun! That's right! I was hanging out with Kihyun!" While he was busy pressing his brain to hand him over the answers, someone knocked on the door. He fixed his clothes and hope the bed, along on the cold floor with bare feet.

He didn't expect to witness a beautiful lady standing at the door frame with a food tray in her hands. He stepped aside to let her in. Being mesmerized by her charm, he almost forgot the situation he's in.

"Are you feeling better now, Hyungwon?" The female asked with a gentle smile plastered on her face. "Y-Yes? I guess?" He stuttered. The female placed the tray on the side table and sat on the couch. 

Hyungwon just stared at her, sitting, leg on the leg. She lighted a cigarette, offering Hyungwon one too, to which he refused immediately. "Fantastic. Let's get down to business then."

The immediate change of posture and attitude shook him. It wouldn't be wrong to say that he was scared to sit beside the girl, so he just stood there in a corner. "How do you know my name?" He mustered up the courage to continue the conversation.

"I thought you were going to ask mine first. I'm disappointed." She pressed her lips against the tip of the cigarette, walking up to him and blowing the smoke on his face. He coughed up receiving a satisfactory laugh from her. 

"I'm Kihyun's friend Dior," Hyungwon remembered the discussion he had with Kihyun yesterday, in which he offered to introduce Hyungwon to some of his special friends. "I didn't know Kihyun had such dangerous connections." He mumbled.

"Was that an insult?"

"Absolutely not Ma'am."

"Nice. Because if it was, I would've blown your neck in a flash."

Since there wasn't much distance between them, he witnessed some scars on the side of her neck, and one on the mouth, right beside her lips, which was still bleeding. "Are you alright?" He pointed to the small cut. 

"Oh, I just returned from a mission. I'm totally fine. Just beat some fuckers to death." She implied. Although, Hyungwon the dumb person he is, didn't understand a thing. 

"And the Boss is waiting for you to step out." She added with a frown. Hyungwon raised an eyebrow as he didn't quite catch that statement.

"This is his room. And it's time for him to sleep."

"What?"

"What."

"Who's this Boss you're talking about?"

There was an awkward silence between them for a while. Until Dior spoke up; "He's literally the most amazing and softest, most adorable person on this planet. Like, he's a cinnamon roll which needs to be protected at all costs-"

"Wait wait. What the hell are you talking about?" Hyungwon ran his fingers through his hair and massaged his temples as all of this was giving him a headache. 

"Fuck. Are y'all done trash talking? I need my damn beauty sleep." A person from outside shouted in a rude manner. Hyungwon prayed to God before opening the door because at this rate he'd fear anyone. Just let it be an angel this time please, he crossed his fingers.

But no...

He was met with a person with a muscular figure and a fierce gaze, who was half-naked, wearing some gold accessories on top of that. He gently pushed Hyungwon aside and walked into his room, jumping on the soft mattress.

Hyungwon stood there awe-struck. It wasn't a dream meeting nor the type of person he expected but there was just something in that man which lit a fire inside him.

"Fuck my life. Don't tell me...." He paused for a second to catch his breath. "That hot stud is the Boss?" Dior nodded enthusiastically in response. 

This is going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride.


	2. Chapter 2

- **Author** -

"I didn't expect it to be such a big party," Wonho commented as he fixed his tie, along with the claret red coat. His grip on the younger's waist tightened. He pulled him closer only for him to gasp.

"Yeah, keep your distance." He said in a low voice. But it wasn't like the other would stop. He pulled him even closer, to tease him of course. After all, that was the only thing he could have fun doing in this tempting atmosphere.

The club was filled with smells of perfumes and alcohol, which made it quite difficult to breathe. There were couples, couples, and damned couples everywhere. In other situations, he would've refused to come here.

But he was dragged by a person, whom he couldn't refuse, Hyungwon. But the reason wasn't as simple as dancing and drinking till they drop. It was a mission. A hard one on top of that.

"C'mon, act like a couple." Wonho leaned closer, whispering in Hyungwon's ear. Usually, Hyungwon would've been dramatic about it, maybe even complained or at least stabbed Wonho twice by now. If not for the job. Today's highlight of the mission was...

_'_ _acting like a couple'_

"Is this okay? Do I look like I'm deeply in fucking love with you?" A sigh escaped through Hyungwon's lips. He faced the older and swung both his hands around Wonho. Matching their foreheads. His mouth couldn't control the curses anymore.

"Oh dear, you look sexy when you curse," Wonho replied. Laughing in his husky, deep voice. It's been a long time since they did something together. That reason alone was enough for Wonho to desire more.

He smirked. Biting his lips before he went and closed the gap between them. Pulling the other into a passionate kiss. Hyungwon only rolled his eyes not paying any special interest in the loving gesture.

Wonho didn't mind it though. It was for a good act. With a bit of his own pleasure mixed in. Their lips parted. Hyungwon looked down on the other. "If you do that again, it will be you who's the dead body will reach home today."

The threatening aura coming from Hyungwon was nothing to him. After all dangerous would be Wonho's middle name if he had one. "You're the only person who can dare talk to me like that." Hyungwon ignored the comment, fixed his coat, and stood up straight. His eyes diverted to the person who was standing in the center of the hall.

The man had a cunning-looking woman beside him. Her fingers interwind with the other's. Today's target. Jay, a famous CEO of a foreign company. He was a good man. As corrupt the world that we live in is, many people had his eyes fixated on his wealth.

"Old men like him should die already." Hyungwon unconsciously complained. Wonho looked at him with his gentle gaze. Running circles with his fingertips on Hyungwon's back.

It wasn't a surprise. Knowing Hyungwon's past, he was sure to say that kind of thing. The man would estimatedly be around the middle '50s. Same age as his father. With his rich vibe reaching Hyungwon, he couldn't stop his hand that was reaching for the gun in his back pocket.

"Can I shoot?" Wonho told him not to as it would direct all the attention towards him. It may not look like it but the hall was full of Mafia gang members. It would be too risky as Hyungwon was only skilled in using guns and being a spy.

Wonho himself, most definitely couldn't fight every single one of them even if he was pretty bulked up."Be a little patient." He looked at the time, while Hyungwon started counting backward.

5

4

3

2

1

And guess what? The lights went out. Both of them followed the voice that came from their earpieces. "I hacked the whole damn building. It's all up to you Hyungs. Noona made black bean noodles for dinner. Make sure to come back quickly before they get cold. Love you."

Their lips stretched into a wide grin. There's no way they'd miss a dinner made by such a special person. They loaded the guns and leaned against each other's backs. "If your kill count is more than mine. I'll agree with that cafe date you talked about yesterday. "

Now that was an irresistible offer from Hyungwon. Wonho felt a fire lighting up inside him. "Deal." He licked his lips. Hyungwon knocked him out of his fantasy and told him to focus. This was going to be fun.

\- -

"Hyungwon and Wonho are late," Dior mumbled under her breath. Shownu saw the scared expression on her face. He cheered her up, saying they won't be taken down so easily. Despite their love-hate relationship, they were the strongest duo of the gang. They were trusted enough to be sent on SSS-level missions.

Changkyun chugged down the glass of apple juice, rubbing his tummy. It was late and they didn't have dinner yet. Since the gang was more like a family to all of them, there was a rule of having dinner together. Shownu just nodded at Dior's rants. The other members were either busy clubbing or chilling in their rooms.

_Ding Dong_

There was a bell on the door. Shownu told Changkyun to stay behind as he'll take care of it himself. As soon as he opened the door, he saw two guys standing next to the door frame. One was holding onto his left arm, which seemingly was shot by a gun. He greeted them with a warm brotherly hug. Seeing the satisfied smirks on their faces, he congratulated them on completing the job.

"Man I'm beaten up, fetch me something to eat." Hyungwon stretched his arms and walked in. Not bothering to look back at others. He hopped on the sofa, next to Changkyun, and turned on his phone. Wonho hissed at the pain. Asking if someone could bring a first aid box.

"Oh my god! Oppa! Who did that to you!?" Everyone's eyes directly went to the person who was running down the stairs in a hurry. Hyungwon spared one look at her and made a disgusted face.

The person was wearing some shorts and a loose shirt. She cupped Wonho's cheeks with her sweater paws and stared at the wound with worried eyes.

"I just let my guard down for a second. Don't worry." Wonho assured. Secretly sure, but Hyungwon kept checking on the two's distance. Wonho told Dodo to step aside and help treat his wounds. They both went upstairs to Wonho's room, while Wonhee decided to warm up the dinner.

Shownu turned on the TV. Keeping the volume low so they could talk. "Are you jealous?" He asked Hyungwon. The other acted as if he was too focused to hear what he was saying.

"What's your kill count today?" Changkyun asked as he placed the dishes on the table along with Wonhee. Hyungwon mouthed out a "21" and walked up to the dining table. Shownu whistled in amazement and gave him a thumbs up ."Well looks like you lost. Mine's 22." Wonho yelled from upstairs, reminding Hyungwon his bet.

"When I first met you, I didn't know you'd turn out to be such an aggressive person with a lousy mouth." Shownu commented, probably pointing out to Hyungwon. "Neither did I." Hyungwon mumbled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday. But that doesn't mean the Mafia work would stop. Their schedules were stuffed as always but we do have two people who requested a day off. "Won't you go in?" Shownu gently gave him a push from behind. 

Kihyun fiddled with his fingers. He was anxious sure, but having the older by his side gave him a tiny bit of strength. "I'm sorry you had to take the day off for me." He apologized, his grasp on the bouquet tightening. Shownu told him not to worry about it too much.

That being said, Kihyun took a deep breath and opened the room door. "M-Mom." He called out to the lady in a patient's gown, sitting beside the window. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw her son with her favorite flowers in his hands.

Shownu smiled at the scene from behind and stood against the wall to not disturb them. "I thought you forgot about me." She laughed and ruffled Kihyun's hair as he laid his head on her lap."What're you talking about? How can I forget my own Mother?" Kihyun frowned? 

"Hyunwoo came too?" She paid a glimpse to the guy and nodded as a greeting. "Thank you for taking care of him in my stead." Her words of gratitude towards Shownu were filled with mixed emotions and Kihyun understood that well.

"It's my pleasure, Ma'am." Shownu softened his tone as much as he could. They didn't have much time to spare, it was just a small visit after years. Kihyun knew her mental health wasn't stable and she could go on a rampage any minute and that saddened him. 

Of course, seeing him hurt like that, Shownu couldn't help but feel pity. If he could, Kihyun would spend the whole day with her but it wasn't possible. He pushed her hair aside, revealing her forehead and kissed it. "I'll come back later." He whispered. 

But when? 6 years later? His mother knew the truth well but she wouldn't stop him from doing so. Keeping in mind the past happenings, she didn't feel like she had the right to do it either. 

"Let's go." Kihyun's lips won led as he said that and Shownu wasn't dense enough to let it slide. While walking through the hallway he saw Kihyun's hands shaking non-stop. He reached out to pat his head but stopped midway for various reasons.

"Don't worry. You did great." Shownu indicated. He knew how scared Kihyun was and he respected the way he mustered up the courage to meet the woman who almost ruined his life. 

"You think so too right? That I shouldn't have been born." The statement accidentally slipped out of Kihyun's mouth. Shownu gave him a glare and stopped walking. "Don't you dare say that again." His voice was a blend of anger as well as concern. Kihyun lightly nodded and held back the tears. 

-Hyungwon-

"Can I get your number?"

"Why're you wearing a mask? Are you an idol or something?"

"Are you here with someone?" 

I heard someone faint voices of females and turned around with two smoothies in my hands and a disappointed look on my face. There he was standing among the bunch of a crowd. Seriously, as a gang leader, he shouldn't be directing much attention towards himself.

"Excuse me, ladies. We're not dating but he's still mine so back off." I shouted. And heard sighs as well as squeals from them. Wonho apologized to the women. Seriously, what attracts them. 

"Muscles?" I suggested. He looked at me with a clueless face and asked what I was talking about. But I shook it off saying it was nothing important. 

We cooled our minds and released some stores by talking about normal things and plans for tomorrow. When I joined the gang, 6 months ago, I never estimated to become so attached to it.

With these guys, I feel at home, more than I did at my own house. But I wouldn't dare tell that to Wonho. He'll tease me about it for sure. While having the conversation, my eyes traced to the 2 people sitting just opposite of us. 

I didn't recognize the man but the woman was wearing expensive accessories as well as a dress, making her look young despite her age. She caught me staring and did so herself. "Hyungwon? Is that you?" She cried out.

Shit. But I have the mask on. How did she- Just then Wonho stood up and turned his head to the side. "I'm sure you're mistaking him for someone else." He insisted. "Huh? No, I-" before she could finish her sentence, Wonho cut her off. 

"I assure you. This is my little brother, Hyunglost." Seriously, he couldn't think if any better alias. His naming sense still sucks. But it seemed like the lady, stopped asking or rather was forced stop due to his calm yet scary aura. 

"That was a close call." I muttered. This is why I was against hanging out in public. I couldn't risk myself to be caught and by my mother? Well, I didn't even want to see her face right now. 

"You had your lips pushed against mine, minutes ago. Now you call me your brother?" I faked sulking and pouted at him. "Well looks like I'll act like a BROTHER for you now." He apologized, saying it was the quickest answer he could think of. 

But what exactly is mom doing here. She should be in Seoul. 

"Let's go to an arcade after this." He suggested, putting his hand on mine, and giving me the usual seducing gaze. How could I say no to that? 

"Don't cry if you lose."

"We'll see about that."

"If I win you'll be my slave for a day."

"You sure love bets, huh."

\- -


	4. Chapter 4

"Man, this is sick. Y'all losers or what?" Jooheon slammed the cards at the Casino table and took all the money. Winning wasn't even fun anymore for him. He stood up and kicked the chair he was sitting on. "Babe, let's go home." He begged the person sitting on the couch with some women around him.

"Already? I was having fun." The person took a shot of the fizzy drink. Jooheon huffed at the sight, giving each the female a deadly glare and walked out of the club.

Minhyuk laughed at his adorable boyfriend and followed him from behind, pulling him by the waist in a back hug. He rested his head on the younger's shoulder.

Jooheon fought back the urge to talk to him, he wasn't the type to stay mad too long so it was difficult for him to keep up the act. "Go to those women." He said with a deep yet wavering voice. Minhyuk let out a chuckle gave him a small peck on the cheeks.

"Hey, you know I only kiss up to them for business matters." True. If it was one thing Minhyuk was good at, it was seducing women into selling important information. Due to his position in the gang, Jooheon often had second thoughts and doubt about his love but he couldn't help it, could he?

"Honey, get down." Jooheon looked at Minhyuk's serious expression. "I never thought you'd ask me to do it in public." He blushed. Minhyuk raised as eyebrows.

"Not that kind of down. Duck!" Instead of waiting for Jooheon to do so, he pulled him down, himself. There was a police officer doing rounds close-by. They weren't wearing any mask so it was dangerous.

Jooheon covered his face in embarrassment for misunderstanding that. "Anyways, let's go home." Minhyuk laughed.

\- -

**(Timeskip to 2 days later)**

"Hyung, at least eat something," Changkyun called out to the person who was curled up in his blanket. He didn't bother responding back and resisted any kind words from the younger.

He insisted for quite a while but gave up eventually as it was in vain. He looked over at Kihyun with a sad expression and placed the bowl of soup aside. Just then, his phone rang.

Upon reading the caller id, his eyes widened. Kihyun gave him a quick glance and read the signs of fear on his face.

Although the younger never really talked much about himself, Kihyun knew something was wrong."Aren't you going to pick up?" He asked.

Changkyun's mind was elsewhere right now. He couldn't really hear what Kihyun was saying. Kihyun wouldn't insist him to pick up but he was curious too. He saw how Changkyun's hand was shaking as he brought it up to attend the call.

"H...ello." Changkyun lowered his tone than usual so Kihyun had to move in closer to hear their conversation."Where are you?" The female asked in a high pitched tone.

Both of them looked at each other as to how they should answer the question. "Um, at home," Changkyun said after reading Kihyun's body language.

"Fine. Meet me in 5 minutes." She ordered and declined the phone in a cinch. Changkyun couldn't look more annoyed and it was the first time Kihyun had seen him sigh like that.

"Well then. I'm off to meet someone, I guess. I'll be back soon." He left the room. After witnessing the scene Kihyun couldn't sit straight but he didn't want to get out of the bed either.

But he was worried since Changkyun gave off the same vibe as him when he went to meet his mother.

\- -

"What're you doing out here?" Wonhee inquired and handed her a cup of coffee. "Can't you see?" Dodo pointed to the stars in the night sky. It was cold outside, the mansion was surrounded by woods but in between, there was an abandoned park.

The rides hadn't been used for a long time and some were even broken but it was a fun place to be at. Especially due to no lights, it was the perfect place for stargazing.

"Wonhee."

"Mhm?"

"I feel a strange attraction to Hyungwon." The smile on Wonhee's face immediately dropped after she heard the sudden statement. "What do you mean?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"It feels like, I've met him somewhere." She replied. Although they never really talk to each other or go on missions as a team, Dodo always watched over Hyungwon.

"All my life, I've been searching for something, somebody. But I don't know who." She continued explaining while resting her head on the other's shoulder as they sat on a bench.

"It feels like my memories from a certain aspect of life are missing." Wonhee kept nodding lightly as she didn't know what to answer.

"I don't even know anything about myself other than my name and birthday." Right, Dodo didn't really have a special past. Reminiscing back, they met at an orphanage and that's all. Nor did they ask each other something neither they felt like doing so.

"I'm so useless." She frowned. "That's right. You don't know how to use guns. You suck at cooking. You take criticism to heart. Your fashion choice is awful. And you aren't good with kids." Wonhee went on and on only making Dodo sadder and look at her in disbelief.

She didn't expect Wonhee to point out her flaws like that but she agreed to all of them because they were true.

"But, isn't that all a part of being human? We can't be perfect at everything, right?" Wonhee's eyes gleamed as she talked.

"You have a big heart. You don't get angry easily. You apologize for your mistakes as soon as you realize. You accept your flaws and try to become a better person...I like that about you." She could hear her heartbeat fastening.

Wonhee wasn't always good with words. So she was trying her very best to comfort Dodo. And the other was moved by it.

"I only know violence so it's good to have you around. Your presence alone keeps me humane." She laughed at her own self for suddenly switching to polite words as it wasn't her style of doing things.

"You know what?" Dodo spoke up. "I keep falling for you harder every second. You don't have to be so cool." Her complaint sounded sweet. And Wonhee couldn't help but stop herself from giving her a quick peck on the lips which the other was caught surprise over.

"Let's go back. Hm?"

"Yeah."

\- -

"How the fuck can you dislike tomato ketchup?" Wonho yelled across the room and folded his arms, stomping his feet on the ground in anger.

"Shut up. Chili sauce is better." Hyungwon put his fingers in his ears and sticks out his tongue. "I hate you." Wonho huffed and sat on the other end of the bed, with his back towards Hyungwon.

"How can someone hate me? I'm fabulous~" He quoted, typing something on his laptop, probably work. It was late night but none of them could sleep so they were hanging out together in Wonho's room.

Hyungwon glimpsed at the sight of Wonho trying hard to sulk and look adorable but it wasn't quite going along with his muscular figure.

"Okay fine come here." Hyungwon surrendered and earned a cheeky smile from Wonho. He climbed up to where Hyungwon was laying and hugged him closer. "But don't get cocky, okay?" He sassed.

"Hey, why do you play hard-to-get, hm?" Hyungwon closed the laptop and put it away. Rubbing his cheeks against Wonho's biceps. "I don't want to. It just happens when I'm with you." He confessed. They went through all these events and hardships of 6 months together and their relationship developed.

But it didn't go past more than friends and less than lovers. More like they didn't have the time to give it much thought. Their mindset was, as long as they're together anything's fine.

"Can I kiss you?" Wonho asked out of nowhere.

"No. I'm your little brother."

"Yah, come on. It was a joke!" Wonho begged.

"No-uh."

"Fine then." Wonho smirked as an idea came to mind. "Since you lost at the arcade you're my slave for today, I order you to kiss me." Hyungwon couldn't say no to that. He was the one who made the bet so backing off wasn't an option.

"You sly fucker."

\- -


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyunwoo! There are so many pretty dresses here! Oh my God!" Dior screamed. She took 2 or 3 and checked herself out in the mirror. "Which one should I get?" She asked herself.

Shownu didn't really know about fashion. He just went with the flow. While Dior was busy checking out clothes he pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 11:49. He felt like he was forgetting something.

He remembered that something special happened today. An important event. But what? He was confused so he asked Dior. "Well, it's not my birthday nor yours." She smiled at her reflection, not paying much attention to Shownu.

"Shit, I have to run home!" Before Dior could stop him he sprinted through the mall and out in the streets. He looked worried about something. He dialed a certain number and hoped for the other person to pick up but there was no answer.

The Mansion wasn't much away and he had the most stamina among all the members so he ran his way home. He stopped at the entrance to catch his breath and then rushed in.

"Eh? Weren't you on a date?" Minhyuk who was watching the TV turned to Shownu. But he didn't have the time to hold a question-answer session right now.

He checked the time on the wall clock. 3 minutes till it strikes 12. He walked his way up the stairs and knocked on the first room on his right side. It took a few seconds before the other person opened the door. As soon as he did Shownu pulled him into a hug.

"Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I forgot." He explained in a panic. Kihyun smiled, his face buried in the older's chest. "At least you remember now." Just then, the clock switched to 12 am.

Quite the risky situation it was. Kihyun's birthday was only known to Shownu. He forbid him from telling anyone else. And when even Shownu didn't wish him all day, he felt bad.

But now his day was complete and he felt the slightest bit of happiness.

\- -

"Fuck Hyunwoo. Hmph." Dior kicked the empty can on the floor and fixed her hoodie. She didn't feel like going home. But it was late. While passing through the busy city streets, she spotted a cafe. It wasn't the cafe that attracted her but the person inside.

She pulled out her mask from her pocket and walked in, trying her best to hide her face, she sat at the nearest table beside the person she recognized.

"What's Changkyun doing here?" She mumbled to herself and looked at the woman sitting with him. She was covering her face too. So Dior couldn't tell who she was but the woman gave off a rich vibe. She was wearing all black and her hair we're dyed red.

It was hard listening to the conversation, that's why she only examined them from afar. She didn't have anything better to do either. It seemed like they were having a heated argument.

Soon the woman walked up and left. She passed by Dior and gave her a glare. Her perfume smelled familiar. But not enough to send Dior into deep thought.

"Noona? Why're you here?" She sneered at Changkyun's question and waved her hand, telling him to come and sit with her. "Hyunwoo dumped me." Changkyun laughed at the expected reply. And Dior wasn't amazed by his response. She was angry at Shownu but it had always been like that.

"Why am I the only one who makes effort?" She smashed her head on the table and said in a dramatic tone. "You know what? You deserve better than him." Changkyun suggested.

Dior rolled her eyes as she had heard these same lines over and over again from different people. "Hah. Who'd love me?" She murmured. Changkyun wanted to say something back but couldn't bring himself to do so. He reached out his hand and patted her head with affection.

"Just some losers like me." His voice sounded gentle and calm yet it took him all his strength to say just one line. "Lol stop joking. And buy me an Americano." She chuckled.

\- -

**(The next morning)**

"Hyungwon, are you ready yet?" Wonho shouted, his eyes fixated on the person fixing his hair while looking at the mirror. They were running late."I'm almost done." He checked his belongings and gave Wonho the okay sign before walking downstairs with him.

"Honestly, how can you waste 30 minutes of my important time?" Wonho complained, asking Hyungwon to follow him out at the garage. "I thought I was more important than your time." Hyungwon's pretty lips formed into a cute pout.

"Which one do you want to ride today?" Hyungwon examined the cars and picked the one with a purple shade. "That one will go along with my suit." He blurted out. Wonho laughed at his reasoning and opened the car door for him.

"But why did you suddenly suggest of going to Paris?" Hyungwon's question was valid but the answers will have to wait. For now Wonho told him to observe and enjoy.

"Still, two friends going to Paris sounds boring."

"Shall we upgrade our relationship?"

"Hmmm."


	6. Chapter 6

"What's his name?"

"Ch-"

"Hyungwon. His name is Hyungwon." Hyungwon stared at Wonho in a little shock as to why he cut him when he was going to introduce himself. But Wonho solely put his hand over the other's thighs telling him to quiet down.

"I'm glad Wonho brought you here. He never really introduces me to his partners." The lady admitted with a bittersweet smile. Her fingers traced the glass full of red wine in her hands as she sighed"We're not really partners Ma'am." Hyungwon tried to affirm but the woman told him there's no need to hide it as she has been accepting of Wonho's sexuality from the start. Though, that's not what Hyungwon was trying to say.

"Still, you arranged a big get-together Mom." Wonho praised and brought his hand together to give her applause.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetie." The woman was Wonho's mother who singlehandedly launched one of the biggest gangs in the underworld, namely X-Clan. She retired just years ago after Mr.Lee's death.

Her name was still well-known among the Mafia and she had many useful connections so whenever Wonho needed information on someone or something, he'd request her to host a party. This time he was her only to introduce Hyungwon to some of his close friends.

"Then you guys enjoy. We'll meet later." She added and left with her bodyguards. Hyungwon had been abroad before but it was his first time having someone to accompany him.

About the rest of the day, they met with different people with interesting personalities. After a long day, they were exhausted. Hyungwon went out to get some fresh air so Wonho was left behind alone.

"Woah. Who do we have here?" A female approached Wonho with a wide grin on her face. "Chelsie! Long time no see!" His face lightened up as the girl gave him a welcoming hug.

"Where have you been all this time? I missed you." She laughed and started a normal conversation not minding the annoyed stares by Hyungwon who was watching them from a distance."Just busy with work. Ya know the gang and all."

With the casual talk, light touches between the conversation, and the unusual kinship they seemed like old acquaintances but it wasn't a pleasant sight to see. Especially for Hyungwon.

"How's your...scar?" Wonho looked hesitant to ask but he felt like it needed to be done. Chelsie paused for a second and brought his hand up to caress Wonho's cheeks. "Look, I've told you a thousand times. It wasn't your fault."

He knew, but he couldn't stop blaming himself for the mistake he made, years ago on a certain job. He gulped down the guilty and forced a laugh.

"How're the members? I miss them so much!" She quickly changed the subject. But her conversation with Wonho couldn't possibly go on for long as Hyungwon stepped right in, with his arms crossed.

"Wonho. I'm tired. Let's go." He glared at the woman and wrapped his hands around Wonho's waist. "Already?" Wonho chuckled. Chelsie eyed him from head to toe with a judging look.

"Is he marked?" She raised a question. Hyungwon didn't know what kind of 'marked' she was talking about so he just waited for Wonho to give her a response.

"Of course not. We're not in that kind of relationship haha." Chelsie discreetly sighed of relief at the answer. She apologized for the misconception and eyed Hyungwon with a pitiful gaze.

"Why don't the two of us meet later tonight and have a deep long conversation?" Chelsie indicated. Wonho didn't find the idea bad and excused himself for the time being.

\- -

"Can you not go?" Hyungwon wailed, not letting go of Wonho's hand. He didn't have the greatest first impression of the woman and she gave off an annoying vibe. That's why he couldn't help but feel insecure.

"What are you talking about? She's my friend. Just like you." Wonho fixed his tie and checked the time one last time. Hyungwon lowered his head and gave the floor a blank stare. He couldn't find the word to restraint Wonho.

"Is she that important?" Wonho didn't hear what he was murmuring to himself. He told him to order food when he's hungry and took off.

Hyungwon couldn't feel any lonelier today. He decided to take a shower before sleeping. As he unbuttoned his shirt whilst standing in front of the large mirror, his hands roamed against his pale skin.

"Looks like I'm not good enough." He clamored. The pain in his voice was strange. He shook off the negative thoughts and stepped in the shower saying;

"Maybe Kihyun was right. I don't have an appeal nor am I a woman."

After showering he dressed up in comfy clothes. Usually, he wouldn't have wasted a minute and hopped on the King-sized bed. But he wasn't in the mood to do it today.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He opened it only to find a man with some drinks in his hands. He was about to say he didn't order something but the man himself clarified.

"It's actually from the gentleman next door." The man pointed to the person with silver streaks standing in a casual pose in front of the room next to Hyungwon's, stretching his arms as he yawned.

"Yo, your man dumped you or what?" He implied in an informal tone. Hyungwon didn't recognize the stranger. But he seemed friendly.

"Do I know you, sir?" Hyungwon took the drinks, his tone switched to being polite as he didn't want to offend the other's kindness of going out if his way to order something for Hyungwon.

"You can call me Lucas. Can I come in?"

Although it would be risky as he didn't know who exactly this Lucas was, he invited him in since he badly wants to vent out and have someone by his side for now.

"Sure."

\- -


	7. Chapter 7

Consulting Lucas was a good idea it seemed. Since Hyungwon wasn't really confident in his current look, he got a makeover as Lucas told him to and changed his clothes to ones he bought just a few hours ago.

"Uh, do you think I look good?" Hyungwon's voice was filled with uncertainty but it didn't take any negative effects on how pretty he looked right now. Lucas examined him carefully and nodded in satisfaction.

Curly black hair that he got done just now by this stranger next door, with some golden speculum glasses, a loosed strip pastel pink crop top which Lucas pulled out of nowhere. The spandex booty shorts were a key to all of it but that's the exact part Hyungwon was nervous about.

"Don't worry I'm sure this is exactly Wonho's type." He added some compliments and praised Hyungwon in a soft voice. He had known Wonho and the others for a long time so his decision must be right or at least Hyungwon wanted to believe that.

"Also work on your gaze." He added.

"But whenever I see Wonho, I automatically roll my eyes."

"Shut up and listen to what I'm teaching you."Hyungwon surrendered and started practicing his facial expressions. He had never thought about these little things before although he had many partners. It was a bit difficult for him.

"Then I'm going back to my room. You can call me anytime you want." Lucas offered and handed him a business card just in case before taking his leave.

"I can't believe I did all this for a jerk who's hanging out alone with some bitches." He was annoyed. Annoyed that Wonho didn't even offer to take him somewhere and went out before he even woke up. It wasn't fair.

Hence, Hyungwon was desperate to make him pay. But not exactly the revenge you usually take. More like, killing with kindness kind of vibe.

He used his phone for a few moments until Wonho came back. It was noon and darkness was falling. What a perfect time to seduce someone, as said by Hyungwon.

"You aren't asleep yet?" Wonho took off his coat and hanged it in the closet. "Nope. I had something important to talk to you about."

**-Hyungwon-**

Let me be honest, this is the first time I've actually seen him as a 'Man'. As he removed his shirt to change clothes, I realized all these months I've been missing out on so many things.

_Those abs glistening in sweat..._

_That tiny waist..._

_The biceps looking like fine chokers..._

_And the veiny hands..._

Apparently, I'm going out of my mind. I shifted my eyes around other corners of the room but couldn't resist it anymore. "Wonho, you must be uncomfortable changing your clothes here right?" He shook his head saying it didn't matter.

_Dude, get a hint._

_I'm dying here._

"You got a makeover huh?" He asked, skimming through the closet to find some cozy clothes to wear. I'm impressed he even realized. I thought he was too busy thinking about chicks. "Lucas helped me." I played with my hair as he smiled and praised my look.

"But you looked pretty before too." Those words of appreciation snapped me out of my thoughts. I'm here trying to be sexy and he's giving me those adorable remarks. I don't know if I should be angry or cry at this. Why does he always switch to kind words all of a sudden? Hmph.

I flopped off the couch and tiptoed my way up to him and hugged him from behind. He flinched a little, turning his head back at me. "Is this a special service?" I hummed as the answer.

"I want to know what I did to deserve this."

"Nothing. You're just receiving it because I'm in the mood." He 'oh'-ed and continued whatever he was doing. "Hoseok. Let's do it."

_You did it now Hyungwon._

_Get ready to die._

I closed my eyes tight. He paused right where he was and blankly stared at the closet. His lips parted and formed into a shocked expression. "What did you...say?" His voice deepened, sounding really sexy if you ask me.

"I...said...lets f-fuck." I barely succeeded to hide my huge embarrassment, covering it with a rude tone. "No. Before that." I thought about what I said. Is he talking about the name?

"Ho...se...ok?" He released himself from my grasp and faced me head-on. "That's pretty bold of you, Chae Hyungwon. No one has ever referred to me like that." His smirk was intimidating me. I don't feel like myself right now. This is wrong, this is not what I predicted.

"So, you want to fuck, huh? Go on. Strip."

The effect his voice alone was having on my body was amazing. I felt my world was fading away, I could feel my heart racing.

_C'mon._

_Calm down._

_Do as you practiced._

**-Wonho-**

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Eh? This look... it's different than before. His eyes narrowed with a bit of desire mixed in them.

"Who the fuck do you think you're ordering around, Mr. Hoseok?" His tone changed. Wait, he was embarrassed just now. Looks like I turned on the wrong switch. He cupped my face and smashed his lips on mine.

This time it wasn't the usual peck. It was something much more than that... Looks like his height comes in handy at times like this. He slid his tongue inside my mouth. My knees felt weak.

I held onto him for support. My hands wrapped tightly around his neck. My mouth felt hotter more than my body. He smirked against my lips and blew a whistle. "When it's doing things that precisely involve a bed, I'm the boss." He signified.


	8. Chapter 8

"Remember, if this belt comes off, our first time will be our last time." Hyungwon patted Wonho's head nicely but the devilish vibe he gave off didn't fade away. Wonho's hands were tied up and he didn't like it.

What exactly did Lucas teach Hyungwon...? The question lingered around his head as he eyed Hyungwon who was sitting on top of him. He felt the sensation to touch him all around but he couldn't. Hyungwon's intentions were taking wrong turns at this point.

"Hyungwon you don't have to force yourself." Wonho's whole body was responding to the mere sight of the younger taking the lead. He hadn't tried this type of play with anyone before but it was a turn-on indeed.

Since there were no restrictions and the possibility of Wonho blocking him from doing anything, Hyungwon observed the small details he hadn't noticed before.

"Woah. This is hot." He squealed at the mole near Wonho's belly button. He didn't see it before and he regretted it.

"Stop teasing me already."

"Nope let me admire each and every corner of you first."He said, proceeding to give Wonho gentle kisses all over which made his body tremble. One of his hand sliding down to unzip his pants. The position they were in was dirty but it was on intention so, yeah.

Hyungwon's unsure hands caressed the others cock, being satisfied after listening to Wonho's grunts and curses. He was doing it slowly with the mere purpose to tease the other but he was doing it too well.

It pleased him, seeing the other's face showing different emotions including the ones of desire and frustration. Wonho could hardly control himself from moaning into the others ear.

" Now tell me. What do you want me to do?" Hyungwon rubbed his fingertips in a circular motion around the tip. "Put it inside you." Hyungwon frowned and fastened his speed. "Add the magical words too. Hm?" He whispered amongst the heated act.

Wonho couldn't take it anymore. He would literally beg at this point. He was too desperate to think anything over.

"Please Hyungwon. I beg you." Hyungwon heard what he wanted Wonho to say the most. Now, his mind was going nuts. "You really know how to plead for it." He indicated indecisiveness about whether or not to give him what he wants.

"Sure. Let's get to the real deal." His hands wavered as he brought himself to ride on Wonho's large cock. His hand covered his mouth so as not to let out any weird sound, slowly moving his up and down.

Each gentle push in, making him wince and whimper in bliss as well as pain. "Hyungwon. Untie this." Wonho implored. Right as they got to the good part none of their minds were in the right state. He untied the said belt without a delay.

He pounced Hyungwon to make him remember who exactly has the authority here. His deep voice asking over and over again what the other wants.

Though, the embarrassment made it almost impossible for Hyungwon to word it out. He was clenching his thighs together and constantly mumbling sweet nothings under his breath.

Wonho couldn't keep track of his strong thrusts neither could he keep a sane speed. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, he wouldn't want to waste it.

He held Hyungwon's hand, caressing his cheeks while throwing praises at him from time to time which Hyungwon was weak. He could feel himself getting close to cumming but he felt like it would be embarrassing to be the first one to do so.

His hands roamed around Wonho's chest to clenching his back. His insides were beating up at the feeling of something big inside, straight hitting his prostate.

Hyungwon put his hand in the other's mouth, stretching out his jaw. "You have a tongue piercing right?" He asked in between, earning a nod from Wonho.

"Getting sucked off by you must feel like heaven." He sounded needier than before. "You asked for it, babe." He exclaimed and downright teased Hyungwon's nipples before licking them. His cold piercing making the other shudder and cum all over his stomach.

"That was fast. You've become really sensitive."

"Shut up and cum already." Hyungwon couldn't find anything else to say since he was feeling all over the place and panting loudly. He wanted to hide away right now or at least turn off the lights but Wonho prevented him from doing so.

"Don't worry Hyungwon. You look really pretty and I fucking mean it." His voice was reassuring but they were also making Hyungwon shiver. He really did love being complimented.

Wonho too, felt close to cumming so he pulled it out, giving his cock a few humps before leaving it all on Hyungwon's fragile body. He almost passed out from the experience just now. That was superior.

"This was sick, Hoseok." Hyungwon breathed out and looked at Wonho with twinkling eyes. "Let's do it again." All he could get as a response from Wonho was a big "Eh???"

\- -


	9. Chapter 9

**-Hyungwon-**

I woke up to the strong rays of sunlight enlightening the hotel room. Setting aside the blanket, I jumped off the bed and took a step, but fell down immediately. Oh my God, my back really hurts.

Wonho ran out of the dressing room, his shirt in his hand, and looked at me having trouble standing up and gave me a hand. "Damn. I told you not to overdo it." He scolded.

"It's not my fault. It felt good. I was out of my mind. And-" I scanned the view in front of me. Wonho, he was wearing lowkey nothing except his underwear and I felt myself blushing like crazy after looking at him.

"Hyungwon?! Gosh, you're turning red. Do you have a fever?!" He shouted but more than a fever I think I'm going to get a nosebleed. Again, why have I been missing out on this man???

"Just go put on some clothes. I'm fine." I covered my eyes. He glanced at the mirror and it seemed like he just realized that he's almost nude. His body temperature shot up in a flinch. I could see his cheeks turning a bright red color.

Even though we have been together for a long time...this is awkward.

Today, was our last day in Paris. Neither of us really had time to spend together so it was kind of sad. Though, to make up for it, Wonho brought me to an amusement park.

It was a strange place. Full of rides kids, their parents, And similarly some couples too. I had never visited these types of places because I was always sick as a child. I was locked inside the mansion all the time.

I really wish I had a normal childhood and lots of friends. But this is good too. As long as I have these guys by my side...I feel invincible.

"Hyungwon!" Wonho ran up to me, pausing in a certain spot before handing me a popsicle. "Wow. You didn't have to go out of your way to do this. " I confided and sucked on the thing with my mouth.

I turned to Wonho who kept gawking at me with his widened eyes instead of eating. I asked him what he was doing and he let out a nervous giggle.

We had so much fun for the rest of my day, I forgot my usual worries and exhaustiveness from yesterday. "It would've been so cool if life was like this every day."

I couldn't agree more with Wonho. But we can't have a normal life. We have a dangerous job which involves taking lives by putting our own lives in danger. You can never expect what'll happen.

\- -

"Man, I only hung out with you for 2 days and I'm already attached. " Lucas smiled and waved at a goodbye at Hyungwon saying he'll miss him and wishing him all the best.

For the first time in forever, they reached the airport on time. All thanks to Wonho's mom who booked the flight for them and even sent a driver to accompany them there. Before they took off, Hyungwon took out his phone to text the group chat.

\- -

"Changkyun." He hummed to Kihyun's call and turned back at him. "Shownu Hyung hasn't returned yet." He looked upset and desperate since it had been hours since he and Dior went out.

Minhyuk too was bothered by it so they asked Changkyun to check on them. Due to the severity of the job, everyone had a GPS tracker on them so it was easy to locate him.

Changkyun opened his laptop which he had with him, 24/7, and check their current location, with Kihyun in the back praying; his fingers crossed. "They're near the Gonjiam Asylum. Shall we go check on them?" Changkyun suggested and loaded his gun.

"No. Shownu will be okay." Wonhee switched through the TV channels, finding nothing interesting. She had a slice of pizza in her hands. Changkyun couldn't talk back, he was worried sick. Wonho wasn't present, and in such a situation his sister's orders were absolute.

Wonhee wasn't trying to be rude, she was just thinking ahead and by the way she talked, her trust in Shownu and Dior showed. "Still. I can't sit here and do nothing." Kihyun raised his voice.

What if they were in a bigger danger? What if it ends up in major casualties? His mind couldn't stop overthinking...

"I don't know about all of you but I'm going." He exited the room in a rage. Changkyun intended to go after him and stop him from being reckless but Wonhee prevented him from doing it. Saying;

"Let him be."

\- -

"Damn. This place is a hellhole. " Dior walked through the dark, old corridors of the abandoned hospital. There was a nauseous stench of blood everywhere. Due to being closed for a long time, the atmosphere was gloomy and made it difficult to catch her breath.

Her arm was bleeding with the gunshot earlier. Shownu on one was nowhere to be seen. She merely made it to the ground outside. The asylum was surrounded by a thick forest, with fog all around.

She heard sounds of guns from a certain part, from where she saw birds flying. The path was slippery from the rain yesterday. Nonetheless, she had to go there. Shownu was much stronger than her, she had no weapon with her either but she feared the person who they were fighting right now.

Before climbing up the steep way, she unzipped her jacket and threw it away, ripping apart a certain piece of cloth from her shirt. The only way to avoid a massive amount of blood loss was to give it dressing for the time being to seal the wound.

It was her favorite shirt and she had a hard time deciding whether to ruin it. After all, it was a birthday gift from her boyfriend. There were loads of thorns on the ground so it was tough to walk bare feet. Well, it was tough for a normal human, this is Dior we're talking about.

\- -


	10. Chapter 10

  
"Shownu Hyung! Hyung! Wake up!" Kihyun heart almost stopped when he saw Shownu, passed out on the ground. He checked for any major injuries but there were none. He was relieved to know that Shownu was fine but Dior wasn't here.

The only person who was present except those two was, their arch enemy. Oh, Kihyun felt his blood boil at the sight of someone, this unpleasant. They were old acquaintances but not really good ones.

"Dude, can you please fucking leave Shownu Hyung alone?" Kihyun massaged his temples and felt his anger rising. "What? I'm just doing my job." The person answered back, caressing his gun with one hand.

"Taking out you two would be a great accomplishment don't you think?" If we discuss X-Clan, they were wanted people by both the police and the mafia.

Reason? Well, they were the gang with the most freedom. The members didn't pursue one side. They switched places, working for the government one time, for underground the other.

 **Wonho;** the son of an infamous female gang leader, feared by all, and possibly the strongest among all the sharpshooters and contact killers, as well as a well-acknowledged boss. As much as people admire him, he has haters tenfold.

 _ **Kill bounty:**_ _7.7$ Million._

 **Wonhee;** His sister, probably owns the biggest gu collection and is known for her ruthlessness. Despite the pretty face and voice of an angel, you wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

 _**Kill bounty:** _ _7.3$ Million._

 **Shownu;** Only kills men. Doesn't really like violence. Fights only when the most needed but fights well. He took Martial Arts classes as a child. His body is hard as a rock. Usually, assigned to guard people and places. He doesn't really have many enemies since his talent is crucial but that's what scares people.

 _**Kill bounty:** _ _5.9$ Million._

 **Kihyun;** The calmest and nicest among all but turns into a demon if you hurt the boss or any of the members. Can kill with a fork, if possible, and the need arises. He's pretty good at maths. Overall, a total psycho.

 _**Kill bounty;** _ _6.1$ Million._

 **Minhyuk;** Controls all heists. The brain behind all major plans. Full of lies and the seducer. Buys information through pillow talks, because why not? Women love him. Therefore, very dangerous as men fear his charisma.

 _**Kill bounty;** _ _5.8$ Million._

 **Jooheon;** The gambler. Makes the most money. The richest person among the members. Has intense mood swings. His quality? Hmm, can kill with cuteness. You can't even count how many enemies he makes in a day alone.

 **Kill bounty:** 6.4$ Million.

 **Dior;** Has connections with Big gangs. Maybe worked for them from time to time in the past. Due to a traumatic past, she has anger issues. Considered wild and intimidating among Males.

 _**Kill bounty:** _ _7.0 Million._

 **Dodo:** Pretty peaceful but forced into the battlefield. More than fighting, she does her job as a medic. Nevertheless, really good with knives. Would kiss before stabbing you with a smile. Since she's Wonhee's partner, her life is in serious danger. But who cares? Absolutely not her.

 _**Kill bounty;** _ _7.3$ Million._

 **Changkyun;** Past is unknown. Connections are unknown. Uses IM as an alias. The greatest hacker but mostly a mystery.

 _**Kill bounty:** _ _6.6$ Million._

 **Hyungwon;** Had amnesia 2 times since birth. Doesn't know his own family background. Has an aggressive personality. Acting and spying are his specialties. He doesn't know why he's popular among gangs and why Wonho asks him to hide his surname from strangers.

 _**Kill bounty:** _ _7.7$ Million._

If any of them were killed on spot, the murderer would be awarded a large sum of money as stated above so that's why even their old friends, in greed, sometimes turn against them.

Kihyun stretched his neck, cracking knuckles before he put his finger on the trigger carefully. "Bitch try me." His confidence annoyed the other person into doing something naive. The quality came in handy with idiotic enemies.

Protecting himself and Shownu would be tricky and he wasn't fully equipped. He forgot to take anything except the gun in a hustle.

Before the man could do something, someone hit his head with an iron bat. "Whoops. My hand slipped." She awed and knocked lightly on the person's head who fainted on the ground.

Kihyun looked at the female and grinned saying he didn't expect her to come right on time."Save that for later. Let's take him back first." Dior responded.

"What about you?" Kihyun observed her injuries and scars, which were resulting in constant blood loss. "I have some things to do."

\- -

**(Next Day)**

"You're suspended for 3 days." Kihyun didn't argue or anything, rules were rules and he disobeyed them. He bowed as an apology and asked to be excused.

"Are you sure, Noona?" Changkyun asked in a loud voice, from the room next door. Even though she didn't want to, and felt bad for doing it, she herself had a gang to run.

"Which reminds me...Where are Wonho and Hyungwon?"

"I don't know. They went somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

\- -

"Why did you ask me to pull over?" Hyungwon was also in confusion. They were just passing by an old orphanage and felt like stopping there. He didn't know what to say so he just went in, with Wonho behind him, checking the area out.

The building was mostly damaged. There was broken furniture and scattered papers on the ground. Some of the room doors were strangely closed shut. It looked like someone kind of a crime scene as there were sealing tapes everywhere.

Some of the windows were broken and glass was spread on the floor. They had to watch each step, as to not get hurt.

"Do you know this place?" Wonho coughed because of the fine dust particles. Since it seemed like an abandoned place, of course, it hadn't been cleaned for a long time.

Hyungwon shook his head, checking out every little detail. The graffiti on the walls. Some toys on the ground that we're quite old. He picked up a small stuffed toy and poked it with his finger.

"Hey, I can buy you something better than that let's go." Wonho pulled him by the hem of his coat and whined. There was no use roaming around a place like this and it was dangerous due to the awkward silence. It wasn't the stuffed toy he wanted but he put it in his pocket.

"Don't you feel odd?" Hyungwon muttered out but guess he was only overthinking. They did leave the orphanage, but his curiousness didn't end.

They heard a noise of footsteps while walking out causing them to pause in their stance and pull out their guns as a reflex. It came from the 'Director's room'. Wonho reached out for the doorknob and carefully opened it.

"P-Please don't kill me!" The little girl sitting in the corner of the room stated. Her voice was shaking as well as her body. She had a small knife in her hands. Hyungwon sighed of relief and put his gun down.

"I don't think you're good with kids. Let me handle this." Hyungwon jammed his hand into his pocket, taking out some candies bought from the grocery store. Wonho crossed his arms and stood beside the desk, with his back against the door.

"You can put the knife down. I won't hurt you." He squares down next to her and gave her a kind smile. She gazed at Hyungwon's face and then the sweets in his hand and slowly put the knife down.

"Oh! Actor Chae to the roll~" Wonho applauded from behind in a low voice. "Shut up." He sassed back and patted the kid's head.

"What're you doing here?" It was a rusty, old place, how could anyone live there? And even if someone does...a kid? He couldn't believe it.

"I live here." The girl took a step back, not adjusting to Hyungwon's affection. "Where's your mom?" The girl's eyes widened and tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't reply but Hyungwon understood.

He asked about her Dad or any other acquaintance but got the same answer. "Aren't you lonely here?" They felt sad for her. Each had gone through a loss of someone close, at least once in their life. They knew how painful it was.

"That's it! I have an idea!" Hyungwon's face glowed up and the other two looked at him with a blank expression. "Why don't you live with us?" He suggested. Wonho smiled at the idea, he didn't have any reason to decline but it depends on the kid.

"We have lots of kind Noonas and Ahjussis. Oh, and we have lots of sweets at home!" He went on and on, talking like a little child. It looked like she was taking an interest in the offer.

"What do you say?" Hyungwon held out his hand when he finished speaking. The girl showed hesitance for a moment. "Okay!" She gave him a teeth smile and grabbed his hand.

"Then looks like Hyungwon will be your Mommy from now." Hyungwon rolled his eyes at the idea. "Mommy? Then who'll be my Daddy?" She went on with the joke like the adorable kid she was.

"Uhhh well. Th-that could be...me?" He shifted glances from them to the ceiling and then the desk to hide his embarrassment. 


	11. Chapter 11

"What's her name?" Kihyun asked while running his fingers through the little girl's hair and showering her with love."Oh, we forgot to ask." It was in such a hurry, they forgot to do introductions.

"What's your name?" Kihyun gave her an affectionate gaze. "Eun." She spoke politely and in a lower voice to respect the older person. "Woah that's such a pretty name." Whatever reason her mom named her this, Eun meant Silver. 

"Thanks, Ahjussi. You're such a bitch." 

"You do know what bitch means right?"

"Hyungwon said it meant a nice person." 

Kihyun glared at Hyungwon who shook his shoulder saying he used the word with Wonho in the car and the kid asked him the meaning so he went with the flow.

"I don't think you can raise her well at this rate." 

"Shut up."

None of them had the strength to keep the conversation going so they closed their mouths and minded their own business. "Eun-ah, this is for you!" Changkyun bowed down and gave her a spare phone. It had a GPS tracker just in case. She glanced at Changkyun who gave her a strange smile and took it in her hands quickly.

"Kihyun!! You're free so give Hyungwon the tattoo!!" Wonho shouted from upstairs. Right, he was marked now. Hyungwon realized what the female they met in France was talking about and it made him flush red."So you did it with Boss huh?" Kihyun smirked. 

They played with Eun all day and hung out at home, watching horror movies. The best part was that instead of the kid, unexpectedly Wonho and Jooheon were scared to tears. They had such a fun day together after a long time. 

It was night. Exactly 11:00 pm. Everyone was dead asleep. Except for one person, Hyungwon. The old orphanage still bugged him. He rolled around on the TV lounge couch, staring at the little toy he picked up from there. 

His heart was unsure that maybe they left out something important in there. He went into deep thought and finally decided. He took his coat, glasses and mask from his room, tiptoeing his way up and down the stairs, silently.

He walked to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to check if there were any snacks in it. He spotted nothing that great so he went for the dark chocolate. At least it was edible. He stuffed it in his mouth and closed the fridge. 

As soon as he turned his head to the side, he almost jumped. "What are you doing?" She yawned. Hyungwon said something but his mouth was full so she couldn't hear anything. 

"Going somewhere. Wanna come?" He offered. Going outside at night was dangerous especially when the police is on patrol. She wanted to find out what Hyungwon was up to so she agreed. 

There wasn't much time, so Hyungwon told her to just come along in her casual sleepwear. Using the car would make a noise which he wanted to avoid so they decided to walk on their own two feet.

He had only been there once but remembered the path correctly. It took 5-10 minutes to reach that orphanage.

"This seems familiar." Dodo voiced out. Hyungwon looked at her in a shock because he thought so too. Since the gate was broken, they didn't have to use any key and just broke in. 

"I'll check left. You check right." Usually, she wouldn't have taken orders from Hyungwon but it was a different situation. Hyungwon rummaged through the bookshelves and checked each and every corner. 

Something kept bugging him. But he didn't know what. Dodo checked all the drawers, leaving no place unopened. There was this one drawer that was really old. It wasn't opening but it wasn't locked either. She called out to Hyungwon to help her unlock it, which they did after several attempts.

The drawer contained some files and stationary. Other than that there was a ripped photo. Other than the middle part, it was missing from both sides. They gazed at it with a confused look. 

"I think I have seen this before." Hyungwon made strange expressions as he tried to remember. They both thought of something, reaching their pockets simultaneously.

"Is this it...?" He held up a piece of paper and saw that Dodo was doing the same. They both looked at the ripped part of the picture in each other's hands. 

"Why do you have that?" Dodo questioned. Hyungwon wanted to ask the same but his mind was busy making theories. He collected the three pieces and tried to glue them back together. 

"This is..." The picture showed two kids holding hands with a middle-aged woman. They looked like exact twins, except one was a girl and the other boy. "Hyungwon...what's your age again?" 

"Same as you 23. I don't remember anything from childhood though."

"Wait, this is adding up." 

"So you and I..."

"But who is this woman?" 

It was obvious all along. That's why they felt connected. Neither of them remember their past. Both have constant amnesia attacks. They have identical faces and habits. But never did they ever paid attention to any of the similarities.

All of a sudden, there was a bang on the door. It was a man with a flashlight. He was wearing a cop's uniform and equipped with a gun. The three of them gave each other a concerned look. Hyungwon spotted the window which was almost broken and held Dodo's hand to pull her out quickly but she stopped her.

"What are you doing? We have to run for goodness's sake!" Hyungwon whispered and pulled her with all her might but she laughed and stood where she was. 

"Ah, Dodo what are you doing here at night?" The man politely asked and bowed to greet them properly. Hyungwon's mind couldn't be more messed up. "You know him." He inquired.

"Yeah. He's Jackson. Don't worry he's an old friend." He checked out the man twice to convince himself but he really was a policeman. "Friend? A cop? Are you serious?" He really thought they were going to be arrested, hearing her say that he was filled with relief. 


	12. Chapter 12

"I knew it!!!" Jooheon snapped his fingers and held out his handing, demanding something from everyone, one by one. "Fine here you go, 30$." Kihyun rolled his eyes and gave him the money along with the others.

Jooheon blew out a chef's kiss. He was a top-class gambler after all. Betting with him would end in loss no matter the situation. "I had a hunch but now it's confirmed." Dodo smiled.

"Fuck that. Why did you go out at night, hm?" Wonho slammed the spoon on the dining table, causing it to tilt completely. Hyungwon would've received punishment in normal circumstances but he had a job to go on today.

"I'm sorry, Seokkie." He hugged Wonho from the sighed and imitated a child's tone. Eun giggled at him and hugged Wonho's arm from the other side because she couldn't reach up to him.

"Woah, you sure are loved, Boss. You even got a nickname." Minhyuk rolled his eyes for the 78292916th time today and sighed. He eyed Jooheon and made a sad puppy face. "Don't expect anything from me." He waved his hand at Minhyuk and continued to count the money.

"Anyways, y'all its Changkyun and Hyungwon's turn to go out today," Shownu said as he helped Kihyun do the dishes in the kitchen. The weather was pretty good outside so they were planning to hang out somewhere open.

"Where's Kyunnie?" Jooheon looked up from the money and examined the whole house where Changkyun was nowhere to be seen. "He's in his room. Probably getting ready." Hyungwon replied and checked all the things he needed for today.

Wonho wanted to go with them but he had to take care of the paperwork so it looks like he has to stay home all alone. He stared at Hyungwon like he was the only one present there.

The happenings in Paris were quite something. But it made Wonho feel slightly closer to Hyungwon although he couldn't say the same about the other. After that,they had slept together countless times but their relation was unclear.

"Hyungwon, what are we?" The question slipped out of his mouth but he didn't regret asking. Everyone was minding their own work. Hyungwon stopped where he was and turned to Wonho.

"What do you mean? We're friends." He blurted out so bluntly that it stabbed Wonho's heart. "Mhm." Wonho ruffled Eun's hair who was sitting on the chair right next to him while suppressing a scowl.

"Then I'm off to get Changkyun." He didn't understand what about the answer saddened Wonho so he just ended the discussion quickly.

\- -

"Man, I really hate these kinds of places." Hyungwon grumbled. It was a new building, the hallways were clean and the furniture looked amazing, more than a prostitute service, it looked like a whole five-star motel.

Changkyun didn't mind as he was used to visiting every kind of place as a part of the job but it did feel nostalgic. Hyungwon followed the other's lead as he knew the place more than him.

He found the manager's room and tried knocking on it but Hyungwon told him to back off a bit. "Don't be so polite." He slammed the door open with a strong kick, earning an impressed gaze from Changkyun.

"Wow. That's quite the way to enter someone's room." The person sitting on the desk, with his back against them turned around, giving them a creepy smile. He was young-looking despite being almost 37. Pretty handsome with the accessories and outfit to top that.

"Shut up old man. Get to business." Hyungwon flopped on the sofa, his legs on the glass table. Changkyun apologized on his behalf and sat in front of the guy like a good boy.

"Dylan, you asked for us?" Changkyun calmly asked but despite that, both of them had their hands close to their pockets where they kept their guns. Their guard can't be let down any second.

"Oh yes. It's more of a favor than a job." He noticed Hyungwon getting impatient but he wasn't going to rush things up. As Wonho and he had connections, he also had an influence on the gang.

"Sure. Ask away." Changkyun flashed a grin not minding the older's hand on his own, it always happened when he visited Dylan. The frank touches and a bit more than normal skinship but he considered it as affection from him.

"You see, my club is pretty popular. There are more customers but I'm short on employees." He sobbed. Changkyun nodded as he heard him explain everything. He had an idea where the conversation was going. On the other hand, Hyungwon had a bad feeling about it.

"Could you lend me a hand?" Dylan gave her an expecting gaze. He had helped Changkyun many times and knew much about his past more than anyone, refusing would be hard.

"But I-" He attempted to turn down the invitation but couldn't. "Don't worry. You have a great physique! Also, the young one over there will sell rich." He added on and on. Hyungwon realized what he was saying and got furious.

"Excuse me? Do I look like a prostitute to you?" He raised his voice. Changkyun didn't add anything and it made Hyungwon even angrier.

"Calm down, Hyung. It's a...job." Hyungwon didn't get what Changkyun was trying to imply. His whole life, he hadn't felt this disrespected. He grabbed Dylan by the collar and looked at him in distress.

Changkyun quickly got in between to stop any further drama. He fixed Dylan's coat with his own hands and continuously bowed as an apology.

"I deeply apologize. About your offer, I have to ask Boss. Is that fine?" Dylan ignored the commotion and nodded. "I'm sure Wonho will decide for the best." He grimaced.

\- -

"Oh no! I lost!" Wonho pouted at the girl. They were playing cards in Wonho's room, well he lost on purpose since he loves to see Eun smile. He was mostly done with paperwork and it was time for evening tea.

His head was filled with thoughts about Hyungwon. Ever since the boy joined the gang he had been running after him but got rejected countless times. It was frustrating him. He hadn't felt like this with anyone before. Getting friend-zoned felt like the other was just kissing up to him because he wants his body not Wonho himself as a person. 

There was a light knock on the door before someone opened it. "Boss, I have something to talk about." Changkyun exclaimed as soon as he got the permission to enter. Hyungwon too gave Eun a pat and stood up straight beside her.

They explained everything to him, as they should. Wonho's eyes twinkled with happiness. "Dylan didn't contact me for a while! I thought he was mad!" He sobbed.

"Anyways, you guys have to do as he asked." He proceeded giving instructions. Hyungwon couldn't believe his ears. He didn't expect Wonho to agree to such an improper request.

"Are you serious?" Hyungwon voiced out. Wonho didn't spare him a glance and continued to plan it with Changkyun. When he was done, he stood up and passed through them.

As he was about to open the door to go out, Hyungwon reached out and grabbed his hand with both of his own. "You don't really mean it right, Wonho?" His voice was trembling as he said that.

"It's time you remember who I am. You can't disobey me." Wonho replied in a cold and low voice. He pushed him away, taking out his gun and pointing it to the other, he didn't show hesitancy at all and it scared Hyungwon.

"I can kill you in an instant if you're not useful." For that very moment, Hyungwon couldn't find the courage to talk back. He hadn't seen Wonho behave like that before. He used to be so cheery and flirty.

"Hoseok-" He tried to beg but was met with an annoyed look instead. "Stop being a nuisance, just call me Boss." He scowled and left the room. Hyungwon felt like crying. But he held back the tears and fell down on his knees.

\- -


	13. Chapter 13

"Woah! I was correct about you!" Dylan looked at the budget papers and wailed in happiness. Good for him, his business was booming but Hyungwon didn't feel much better. 

"What happened to your friend, hm? He used to be so arrogant." Dylan spoke slowly so only Changkyun could hear and swung his arm around him. He shook his head like he knew nothing but in reality, Wonho had been ignoring Hyungwon for the past 3 days.

He had been messaging and calling Wonho ever since but he just won't pick up and even avoid contact when they accidentally passed each other. They were only buddies to begin with. Why was Hyungwon feeling so strange and lonely?

"Dylan, can I take off work today?" Hyungwon muttered out. "Hm? Oh yeah sure!" Since he was doing just fine with the job, Dylan had no reason to refuse. Changkyun fixed his make-up and eyed Hyungwon's blank expression in the mirror.

"Boss will be at home today. You can talk to him." He stated. Dylan just looked at the tension between the two and nervously laughed. "Is Wonho bothering you?" He asked, taking a seat next to Hyungwon.

"Mhm." Was the only thing Hyungwon said in reply. Someone called for Changkyun so he had to leave. Only the two were left in the room as of now.

"Oh no! How could he do that to such a pretty face?" Dylan groaned and dialed a number. Hyungwon saw who the contact referred to but didn't understand. His boyfriend? He saved it as 'baby' so yes? But he was met with shock when he heard the person's voice when they picked up. 

"Daddy? You called me after such a long time."

"Oh yeah. I had some things to discuss with you."

"Eh? You only contact me when you're in need, hmph."

"Haha. Stop acting like a spoiled brat and come around." He chuckled and declined the phone. Hyungwon tried to comprehend the whole scene. "Dylan. What are you to Wonho?" He didn't want to pose that type of counter-question but he was dying to know.

"Hm. Well, you call me his sugar daddy." That was a shock. Wonho didn't seem like that kind of a person to him. He didn't know how to react so he just greeted Dylan and went out to ventilate.

"Dude, Chaes are so unlucky. Is it a family curse?" He raised his eyebrows and remembered that he had an important appointment to attend to.

\- -

"Did you sleep well?" Minhyuk set aside the curtains to light up the room. Kihyun wasn't at home so he had to do the cleaning himself. He changed the bedsheets in a flinch and turned to the person standing near the window. 

"Mhm. Thanks." Door replied. Her body was still shivering even though the weather was cold. She couldn't sleep last night in her own room so she asked Minhyuk if he could sleep with her and as caring a big brother he agreed to it.

"Why did you dream of him?" Dior's gaze met his, there was a slight fear in them. Minhyuk caressed his cheeks with a frown. "I don't know. He just lives inside me." More than a dream, it was a nightmare, a really bad one. She still got chills down her spine when she remembered it.

"Well, do you want to go see him?" Minhyuk recommended. Seeing him would be hard for her but will surely satisfy her at the very least. She nodded her head enthusiastically, making Minhyuk's face fill with delight. 

He told her to get ready and come downstairs until he gets the car out. 

\- -

"You woke up late, princess." Wonhee ran her fingers through the other's hair, her gaze fixated on the book she was reading. It was a novel, which she almost never reads because she finds them cliche.

Dodo didn't want to disturb her neither did she want to get out of her bed so she snuggled in closer and cuddled with Wonhee. She laughed at Dodo's clinginess that she only gets to see once in a hundred years. 

"Hm, are you in a good mood?" She took off her glasses and put the bookmark in the novel before closing it."It's not always that I wake up by your side." It was a reply she estimated but it hit differently. 

"I still have to find the lady in the picture." Dodo grumbled. Work was tiring enough, she couldn't find the proper time to run an investigation. Wonhee wasn't much happy with that statement, maybe it's because she knew the consequences.

"Hyungwon took the day off." Wonhee told her. Their fight took a deep effect on the gang nonetheless whatever it was started by. Coincidence or not, Hyungwon and Wonho didn't have the time to talk to each other. When one was home, the other wasn't. 

The members we're getting a headache. But they were desperate to fix their relation back to normal.

"Do you think we should've told Hyungwon about Dylan?" They both asked at the same time, their eyes filled with regret. But it wasn't their fault, they couldn't say anything without Wonho's permission.

They didn't think telling him was important. Hyungwon himself said he and Wonho are just friends.So be it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> indirect mention of rape and sexual assault (incest).

The faint voice of people talking to each other, the sound of glass clinking, the crystal chandeliers, the beautiful city lights, they all made the atmosphere yet calming. No one was in a hurry nor was it a business matter.

"Been ages since we came here together." Wonho nodded and took a bite of the steak in front of him. Dylan told him to eat all he wants because it's his treat, so of course, Wonho wouldn't say 'no'.

They used to come here a lot in the past, especially when Wonho was a normal university student but after he took over the gang he had been busy taking care of some affairs.

"About that boy, his surname is Chae right?" Wonho looked up at Dylan with an impressed gaze. He put down the knife and fork to the side and rested his head on the palm of his hand. "Bingo." He replied.

Dylan had guessed that much. But after confirming it he was amazed. He played with the rings on his hand, sliding them up and down. "So do you like him?"

The question was as simple as that but it didn't seem like the answer was anywhere near understandable. "I mean I give him the special treatment but he rejects me."

The only thing he was taught growing up was to solve everything either with money or with violence. There was no in-between. Getting rejected hurt his pride pretty much. "What should I do?" He sighed.

"If he's your type, don't give up." Those words meant a ton to Wonho especially coming from this specific individual. The topic wasn't the type to be talked upon while having dinner in such a fancy restaurant so Wonho tried changing it.

"I recall we still have the same intimacy we had 2 years ago." His voice sounded demanding. His words and his trembling body weren't getting along well. Dylan had to laugh at him.

"Do you want something from this old man?" He interrogated after spotting the lust in Wonho's eyes. Was it because of the strong wine? Either way, things were taking an unexpected turn.

"God, you're not an old man. You're 37 and handsome as ever." Wonho was the type to complain when drunk that's why he didn't like drinking alcohol around someone but Dylan was an exception and he just felt like drinking today.

"Mhm, I was thinking if we could play." Dylan had a long talk about this before with Wonho too. As much as he was compatible with the boy he was still undeniably 16 years older than him.

"You should find someone your own age, haha." He had been told that a lot of times and it pissed him off even more that Dylan thought of him as a kid.

He stood up and leaned in forward to take the older's hand and put it on his own chest. "You are just used to babying me. Look, I've grown so much." It was no use arguing him on that so Dylan gave up, receiving a soft giggle from Wonho.

"So you plan to hang out with me till night?"

"Yup."

\- -

**(Flashback)**

"You bitch. Weren't you ashamed to sleep with my husband?!" The woman shouted on top of her lungs and slapped the young girl standing next to her. It bruised her cheeks and the nails almost pierced through her skin.

"Mom, it's not like that. I swear he was the one who-" The woman didn't bother listening to her explanation and pulled her by the hair. "You're better off dead. Get out."

The girl was crying, begging, apologizing, and trying to explain continuously but the woman just wouldn't listen. Her husband, the man who created all the mess sat at the dining table quietly, watching the whole drama go downhill.

"Mother, what are you doing?" The guy stepped in the house, closed the door, and witnessed all the chaos and cries. He had just happily returned from a busy day at the University.

"Minhyuk, why don't you ask that to this slut." Minhyuk's eyed widened in confusion after hearing those certain swear words coming out of her mother's mouth.

He looked at the girl who was a crying mess. She clung onto him. her voice wouldn't come out at all. Minhyuk cupped her face with his loving hands and asked her gently to explain.

"That man..." She pointed to the person sitting far away. "He tried...He forced me into...Mom keeps blaming me...I swear I'm...It was against my will." She was stumbling and stuttering upon her own words.

Minhyuk couldn't apprehend the situation at first but the realization hit him. His eyes filled with fury, he embraced her and patted her. Running circles on her back with his thumb to try and comfort her.

"I'm sure you have a misunderstanding mom. Dior could never do that. Not with her own father." He gritted his teeth to control and push back any swearing as he was talking to his elders. But the sight of that man not caring and putting on an innocent expression angered him to the point of going insane.

"So you're going to side with her? Fine, pack your clothes and get out along with her." His mom couldn't compromise at all. Minhyuk differed to even imagine how that man twisted the story and told it to make their mom take such a drastic step.

On top of that, he couldn't believe the words coming out of Dior's mouth either. He was in a dilemma of who's statement to trust but one thing was visible to him that his sister's tears weren't fake. "Dior..." He called out in a sweet and calm tone. "Get your things we're leaving."

Their mom raised an objection to Minhyuk's decision but he wasn't going to live under the same roof as a low-life even if it was their father.

As Dior understood Minhyuk's decisions well, she nodded and wiped her tears. She went upstairs to get some important things.

Minhyuk's intense gaze was fixated on his father. He was holding back. "I'm leaving for now but I'll put you behind the bars one day." Was what he said before spitting on the floor and walking out of the house.

**(End of flashback)**

"Will you be okay alone?" The overprotective brother he is asked with concern. Dior convinced him for the 10th time that it will be fine. She has grown past that cowardly self she was years ago.

Minhyuk gave her a light hug and told her that he'd wait outside the room so make it quick. She breathed in and out. Calming herself down, while entering the visiting room.

"Why did you come?" Dior looked at the middle-aged man who asked such a question. Her eyes were filled with both pity and disgust for him. She took a seat and observed his appearance.

"You look great in that prisoner outfit." She scoffed. Every time she visited him in jail, she'd make sure to give such a compliment. She didn't feel guilty for him as he got what he deserved."Is that all you have to say?"

"Do you know how sick I feel when I think of you?" She yelled in a high-pitched voice. "Every time I'm reminded of that day I get the chills. What did you get by ruining me?" Her anger turned into a sudden break down of tears. "Dior-"

"Shut up. First of all, I have no respect left for you. Second of all, I'm not the Dior you know. I'm stronger now. Way stronger, than you could imagine. If it wasn't for this glass separating us, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you."

The built of stress inside was finally at its limit. She couldn't stop. The words came out of her mouth unconsciously. But she felt like it had no effect on the man so it was better to just shut up.

"How's your mother?"

"She died two years ago, fucker. Thanks for asking. When she found out that you sexually assaulted your own daughter she considered suicide due to the trauma. I hope no one experiences having a father like you."

\- -


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whenever i see the member's photo after writing smut scenes i have the sudden urge to apologize to them countless times lmao sorry in advance for the trash sex scene coming ahead btw

"Don't tease me like that~" Wonho noticed the older's hand that was on his thighs while the other one was on the stirring wheel. Dylan was too immersed on the song that was playing on the radio and on the road.

He was humming along but that didn't stop his hand from roaming around Wonho's inner thighs. It felt good even though the leather pants were being a nuisance.

Wonho pouted at how Dylan wasn't giving it much thought and only focused on driving. He unconsciously grinded on the seat making the other look at him with a devious grin. 

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked in a teasing manner, hand inching closer to Wonho's private place and ended up grazing at it using the tip of their finger, noticing how wet it was.

"Hm. How cute. Tell me what makes you this needy?" Wonho didn't reply, rather he couldn't. He was busy suppressing his voice. He whined, hands reaching up to cover his face in embarrassment making Dylan stop the car right on spot.

It seemed like a thick forest, but in reality it was all his property. The mansion was closeby but he couldn't wait anymore not after seeing Wonho's needy facial expression. 

"Your hand on my thigh, I want them in me." Wonho answer in one breath, turning his face to the window instead as he felt the redness starting to creep up on his face. "Oh? Then why don't you go to the backseat like a good boy?" 

It was a dark and out of sight place so Wonho did do what he was told and got on four. Dylan swiftly followed him to the backseat and smacked his butt lightly proceeding to massage it right after.

"You really don't disappoint me. The sexiness and appeal is oozing out of you." Dylan chuckled before leaning in to give a stripe peck on the other's cock, earning a loud whine from him.

Along with saying those dirty lines he took into account Wonho's hand which was shivering along with his body. He brought it up to his mouth to give it a small kiss. It was just a small affectionate gesture but Wonho found it a physical turn-on and calmed him down to an extent.

Dylan's hands travelled up to his shirt. Opening up the buttons as slow as he could to make Wonho beg. He could feel the younger's bulge growing in those leather pants so he reached down to unzip them.

As for Wonho, he never had car sex before so he was mostly confused but he did see it in movies and damn he found that shit hot. Dylan put on the condom, his gaze changing into a passionate one, exactly as Wonho wanted.

"This is going to be tricky." He slid two fingers down the other's hole at once, earning a hiss from him. Although, the slight pain was mixed with immense amout of pleasure. 

It was easy to slide his fingers up and down because the insides were really slippery and hot. Wonho could feel Dylan's rings rubbing against his inner walls. He hadn't felt the bliss of bottoming for someone other than Dylan and the last they had sex was 9 months ago.

"It's fine Daddy. Just put it in." Dylan knew how impatient the other was but he had a soft spot for Wonho somewhere in his heart, that's why he made sure to stretch him out good before ramming in his own cock. 

A sudden moan slipped out of Wonho's mouth. He had waited for that thing to mess him up the whole day. But he wasn't content yet since the fun had just started.

He looked at Dylan with love, and lust, arms wrapped around the his neck while the other's hands were both placed on the sides of Wonho's waist.

Soft grunts, moans, pants and the heavy breathing were the only noises present in the car aside from the song playing on the radio.The rough thrusts sent him in a euphoric state done by sexual pleasures. 

Dylan found the sight really beautiful as Wonho really looked fuckable right now. He held onto his neck as he fucked into him, relishing the sounds of Wonho's loud moans.

"Ugh, sex with you really is the best." Wonho laughed as the excitement reached upto his head, making his eyes roll back to his head. "Eh? you're satisfied with only this?" He raised an eyebrow, his grip on Wonho's cock fastening.

"No. I need more. Give me more." He couldn't help but voice out. 

\- -

"He didn't come home, huh." Hyungwon played with the lighter in his hand, turning it on, then off and back on again. The bedsheets were upside down. There was a broken vase on the ground. 

His phone which was laying beside the bed, on the floor had some old texts from Wonho opened on it. He regretted telling Wonho that they were just friends.

That one single sentence had ruined their whole relationship. He was having minor flashbacks to the time they spent together.

From the start, Wonho had been a flirt, an extremely cheerful person who joked around a little bit too much. He had a shining personality which made him stand out the most, no doubt he was the gang leader.

He recalled the times Wonho gave him minor hints of his love for Hyungwon but he himself laughed them off. If only, he had put much effort on their relation and did his part, he wouldn't be feeling so lonely and guilty right now.

The other thing which annoyed him was that Wonho is surrounded by so many strong and amazing people. It made Hyungwon feel insecure.

Unlike Wonho, he led 21 years of his life leading a normal life with normal people. Going to university, having a dinner with his family at night, talking about stupid things with his classmates, being scolded by his teachers and dating some individuals.

He did runaway from home because of the arranged marriage set by his parents and afterwards joined a gang suggested by his one and only university friend, Yoo Kihyun.

His head was filled with the thoughts that he should've just agreed to the marriage and stayed back at his house. He wouldn't have gotten into this mafia shit and met Wonho.

He looked at the big picture of him and the older which was framed on the wall. It brought some tears to his eyes knowing that he was being ignored by the person he holds dear.

"I admit it. I love you. Now, please come back to me." It wasn't hard to admit and yes he regretted not realizing his feelings earlier. For now,he could just pray with his fingers crossed.


	16. Chapter 16

- **Wonho** -

My whole body was aching right now. The car was so cramped. It's already this late. I think everyone is asleep. I looked around only to find no one so I walked up to my room. It's better to get some sleep.

The exact opposite of my room, there was Hyungwon's. The door was open so I peeked in. He was laying on the floor or rather sleeping. Which idiot would sleep there on a cold night? He's so careless.

I noticed the messed up room and broken phone beside the bed. I collected the shards of broken vase carefully, one at a time, and threw them in the dustbin. Since my thoughts were scattered, I accidentally pricked my finger.

Kihyun always did the cleaning so I don't know much about it. But I guess I can do this much? I started cleaning up the room, trying my best to not make any kind of noise. It took me 15 minutes to attain a tidy room.

Now, the problem was how to put Hyungwon to bed. He's a lightweight but I'm extremely tired. I can't leave him down there either after I went through hell to fix the bed and the whole room.

"Anyways, up we go." I mustered up the courage and princess-carried him, one hand supporting his back and the other his legs. I gently put him down on the bed and covered him with a blanket.

Now that my work here was done, I thought about leaving. I have work to do tomorrow, and I have a meeting with some important people too, can't laze around. I gave him a last glance and turned around.

Though, I felt a hand wrapped around my wrist. It was a light grip but stopped me from walking away. "Don't go." For a second there I thought he woke up, but upon seeing he was still sound asleep.

Maybe he's just sleep-talking. Yeah, it can't be directed towards me. Even if it was, I'd feel guilty for numerous reasons if I slept here. I gazed at our framed picture, which I never thought he'd actually hang on the wall since I just made it on a whim.

"This guy really puts me in a difficult position, ugh."

- **Hyungwon** -

I saw two hands stretching out to choke me. I had difficulty breathing. My mind kept telling me I was going to die. I had given up on resisting but suddenly my eyes opened.

"What was that?" I muttered out as soon as I caught my breath. My heart was still beating fast. My hands traced up to my neck. It didn't hurt at all but the dream felt so real and familiar.

"Did you have a nightmare?" My eyes immediately went to the person laying beside me who asked that question casually. "Hoseok?" I was a bit startled and it surely seemed like I still wasn't fully awake.

I pinched myself and realized that it was indeed reality. I would love to hug him and apologize. That doesn't seem like a good idea for now. Since, I don't know if he has cooled off. But how come he's in my room?

I just stared at him until he gave me an answer. "You were the one who forced me to, don't act stupid." He yawned and made an annoyed sleepy face. I did? I guess that was a believable answer...

"Okay. But why don't you have clothes on?" He looked at himself and then back at me. "Hm? I'm wearing an underwear." I'm thankful he's wearing that AT LEAST. It feels awkward seeing him almost naked to be honest.

He isn't the same Wonho I know but he isn't rude either. "Did you hit your head somewhere?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and pulled me closer.

"Dude, I'm really sleepy. Good night." He said and shut his eyes tightly. But the fact alone that he was sleeping next to me was calming. I think I can talk about the rest tomorrow.

Since he already dozed off I had no other option. I gave him a chuckle and snuggled closer in his arms.

If it's come to this, why not enjoy the circumstances to the very best?

\- -

- **Author** -

There was an unsual silence on the dinner table. Instead of eating breakfast everyone was staring at the rising tension between the two people.

Changkyun wasn't present as he had an errand to run. Jooheoney was still sleeping. Eun was in her own little world, playing with the spoon and empty plate.

"Hoseok." Hyungwon spoke. Minhyuk gave him an encouraging pat from behind, while Kihyun assured him that it will go well. He believed the two and faced Wonho, his eyes closed, due to the fear of the outcome.

"I can't do the job anymore." Wonho was impressed at how Hyungwon still had the audacity to rebel after how he threatened him last time.

"You do know you'll recieve a punishment, right?" Hyungwon nodded to Wonho's statement. It's not that he was brave enough to accept what was coming but he didn't want to work in that place either.

"Wonhee, what punishment should I give him?" Wonhee knew something was off since Wonho wouldn't usually ask others for suggestions in these kind of matters. So she replied with a "Just do it your way."

Well, if we talk about the punishments Wonho gave in the past they're mostly unspeakable and contain lots of violence so other than Hyungwon, everyone else was nervous too.

Wonho laughed at the tensed up situation, confusing everyone even more. His lips parted, forming into a grin. No one knew what he was going to say, they couldn't guess even if they wanted to.

Ending all the suspense, he finally exclaimed....

"Be my boyfriend."

The sentence was followed by many whispers and 'what's. Hyungwon himself was frozen at one point. _That's the punishment?_ He thought. When it came to using his privilege as the boss, Wonho's brain worked pretty well.

"What're you staring at? You can't say no." Wonho snapped his fingers at Hyungwon who slightly spaced out. The younger couldn't comprehend the situation but at the very best it wasn't anything bad.

"S-Sure. Yeah. I'm okay with it." He stuttered. Dodo, from the other corner of the table, giggled at his brother's stupidness.

That was one drama put to an end.

"What about Dylan?" Hyungwon inspected. "What about him?" Wonho questioned back. He gave everyone a glance..."Did you guys tell him something funny?" Everyone shook their head in return.

"We're ONLY fuck buddies."

"Eh? But Dylan said-"


	17. Chapter 17

**-Hyungwon-**

What a beautiful morning. The weather is chilly. The birds are chirping. A good day to go on a long drive, indeed.

No wait.

Wrong fanfiction.

It's not a long drive. It's a police chase.

How did it get to this? In short, it's all Changkyun's fault.

"Hyung, can you take the steering?" Changkyun gave me a quick look and pressed the accelerator to the floor, resulting in the car to speed up. After seeing me nod, he checked the rear view mirror before hopping off to the back seat. I took the steering as soon as I could.

The problem was...

I can't risk leading the cops towards the mansion. But given the situation, I have no other choice. I bit my nail in frustration. "We'll have to abandon this car." I exclaimed as the feul was running out.

Sighing, Changkyun took out his laptop and started typing in some codes. In all haste, I almost forgot taking my phone with me, dammit. "Is there any hideout around here?" He hummed after checking.

"There's one closeby." He closed the laptop and explained the way with me. I didn't quite get it but okay-ed him anyways. "We only have 90 seconds to escape." He took two smoke grenade and threw them out of both windows.

They produced as much smoke to white out everything. There was a broken bridge ahead. From what I understand we have to jump out the car from there. Seriously, it was freaking the hell out of me.

Ah, what did I do to deserve this, God? I hope I don't break any bones at the very least. I prayed and lowered the car speed in a fit. It ended up producing an annoying screech sound.

My heart drowned as the car stopped right on the corner. It was a high cliff beneath which a river was flowing. "Do I have to jump?" I cursed under my breath and opened the car door.

Changkyun didn't even reply and did so before me. Looks like I'll have to follow him? I closed my eyes and dived without a second thought.

\- -

**Wonho**

I felt a sudden chill down my spine and hugged myself. "Did you catch a cold?" Kihyun, who was cleaning my office, questioned. I shook my head in dismay but he still gave me a blanket.

"Did you try calling Changkyun?" I took a sip of the coffee and placed the cup aside from the files in front of me. "Both their phones are powered off." His answer was the same as 5 minutes ago and it really wasn't helping me calm down.

"Don't worry too much." He expressed concern through his words. Yeah, he's right. Making a fuss out of it won't solve anything. "Right, Eun was asking for you." He told me.

Hearing her name made me smile and glow up a little. I haven't seen her since morning now that I think of it. "Send her to me." He laughed at the obvious reaction and proceeded with his work.

\- -

**Hyungwon**

"Wah, why haven't I been here before?" I roamed around the house with wet clothes and light foot steps. "Ah, this is Boss's family vacation house." Changkyun explained furthur but the framed pictures in the living room caught my eyes instead.

Changkyun told me that he'd prepare the bath so left it to him. The photos were from Wonho's childhood. I looked at them one by one, squealing over how cute and small he was. Extremely different from the present him.

There was this one picture of his parents together. I have met his mother but I never heard about his father from anyone. Though, I didn't give much thought to it. The frames had the date and place carved on them.

There was yet another picture of his mom with another man. From looks, someone in their mid 20's I guess. At the backside of the frame, there wasn't any place or date written.

I took out the photo to have a better look and feed my curious self. I could only read the first two letters 'ch' before Changkyun snatched it from my hand. "Yah, give it back!" I wailed.

"Why don't you change out of those clothes first?" Ah I almost forgot I'm soaked. It felt cold all of a sudden making me tremble. "Seriously, boss will kill me if you get sick." He started rambling on, one thing and other.

"You sound like my mom right now." I took the towel and new clothes from his hand before he started talking again. But just before passing him, I saw his expression change.

"Your mom huh." It looked like he was confused or rather...scared? I don't know how to put it in words so I'll leave it at that. The bath was all warm and relaxing.

Afterwards I had a little conversation with Changkyun over the dinner table. It was mostly related to work. He also told me more about the vacation house. It's about 87km away by car from the mansion so we can rest assured.

Aside from that, neither of us had anything to say. As for him, he doesn't talk much in the first place. Or maybe he's like that with just me?

Im Changkyun, an infamous hacker qualified to join a big gang such as X-Clan. That's all we know about him and it's kind of sad. Wonho ignores me whenever I raise a question about him. So there's that too.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked with a smile, while collecting the dirty dishes from the table. "Mhm." I shook my head and left the cleaning to him. I still haven't looked around the mansion thoroughly, Changkyun told me not to.

But Hyungwon the Great won't stop that easily~ I'll just wait for him to fall asleep. Meanwhile, I'm just going to give my boyfriend a call~ that sounded sick, ahem.

I tiptoed my way to the living room and spotted the telephone. Took me a few seconds recalling Wonho's number. He picked it up earlier than I expected.

"Hello?" Hearing his voice really calmed me down. Overlooking the things that happened in the last few days, he turned back to normal. But I couldn't help feeling intimidated. Well, yesterday he 'ordered' me to be his boyfriend. Punishment or not I'm enjoying it to be honest.

"Wonho!! I miss you so much!!" I cried out, earning a soft chuckle from his side. "For goodness's sake, we've only been apart for 13 hours." He ruined the mood didn't he?

"Still!!" I leaned against the counter and played with the wire. "Hm, then let's try something." He suggested with a seductive tone. "Exactly what?" I really think I'll throw hands at his next sentence, though.

"Telephone sex-" "Shut up." I cut through with an embarrassed laugh. He really can't think of normal things.


	18. Chapter 18

**-Hyungwon-**

Ah that call lasted longer than I imagined. But Changkyun still hasn't slept. Acording to him it's suffocating here so he went out to get fresh air. Well, since he's not here, should I give it a chance? It wouldn't hurt going through a thing or a two right?

I pressed my mind about for a few seconds before a phone call interupted me. I tracked down the sound. It was coming from Changkyun's phone which was on the table top in the lounge.

"How careless." I sat beside the phone and watched it ring as the caller's ID was unknown to me. Picking up the call would be disrespecting his privacy. Though, what if the call is important.

Let's not think about it. I decided to pick it up in the end but I was met with a shout from the other side. "Daniel, you haven't sent me the files yet!" I pulled away from the phone and rubbed my ear. What's this guy talking about in english?

"Sir, I'm afraid you've dialed the wrong number. There's no Daniel here." I replied in the same language and as politely as I could. He didn't talk back for a while so I checked if the call ended but it didn't.

He then apologized and declined. That was strange. For normal to get accidental access to Changkyun's number. I hope it's just me overthinking. Anyways that call was really strange.

I tossed the phone aside. Now for my original motive. I walked from room to room. Checking every small details. It was a two-story building so there wasn't much to see. Except I found more photos, toys and such things.

There was this big room which contained books. Mostly french. One of the bookshelves looked weird. As I reached my hand out to touch it, I didn't see the table in front of me and accidentally knocked over a trophy.

The sound was too loud, making me jump. "S-Sorry Mrs.Lee." I whispered to myself and picked up the pieces. I heard a shudder sound followed by it. My eyes went up to the doorway that opened between the awkward looking bookshelves.

Leaving the mess I made behind, my feet reflexively took me to it. I knocked and tried to push it but it won't budge. The security system that was set up on it was asking for some sort of a password.

"I'm really bad at those, fuck." I tried Wonho's birthday, Organization's founding day, and other random numbers. The security system kept denying them all, making me punch the iron door in defeat.

"What could it be?" Ah, Changkyun told me the house's wifi password. Could it be?... Nah. But there's no problem in giving it a try. With a little bit of a hope left in my heart, I entered the numbers '0514'.

The words on the screen changed from 'Access denied' to 'Permission granted' in a split second. I swear I'm going to get in trouble for this.

**-Wonho-**

"Hey bro, you free?" I heard a female shout a bit from the other side of the door. I closed the files and fixed my nightdress before opening the door. "What's up, Wonhee?" For her to be awake at this hour of night was one thing I never expected.

She was wearing a red mini-dress which exposed most of her skin, along with a thigh high. She leaned on my chest with a sigh. Comprehending the situation was a difficult task to do right now.

"Today's friday hmm, you went to the bar, right? Did something awful happen there?" She shook his head. If not due to work then... "Did some old man harass you again?" She raised his head and pinched my nose with a pout.

"Okay, okay sorry. Then did you have a fight with Dodo?" Her silence only means yes. "Tell me about it." I massaged the bridge of my nose. Hah, I really can't have peace here. Looks like I won't sleep today either.

"I forgot our anniversary." She sobbed. Well, that's the worst she could've done. For Dodo, she cherishes the smallest things so I wouldn't be surprised if she got mad at my stupid forgetful little sister.

"Don't worry she'll cool down soon."

"You say that everytime."

"...."

"You suck at encouraging people."

"...."

"At least try to defend yourself."

"Sorry."

\- -


End file.
